Saving The Cartoon Network world
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: The Aku storm is eating up everything in the cartoon network world, and only four unlikely heroes can stop it.
1. The order of the toons

**I don't own Minecraft story mode it belongs to telltale games, or any of the cartoon network cartoons.**

Nothing drawn can last forever. And every show no matter how great, fades with time. With each passing year shows would come and fade planting memories and happiness inside people. And when the show airs a world is formed, the world would connect with other shows from its network and makes a bigger world.

One network world was filled with interesting and silly cartoon characters, the world was known as the Cartoon Network world. In this world four heroes defended the land from evil villains and monsters.

These four heroes had formed the greatest order of heroes the world has ever knew.

With samurai Jack the warrior, who had a sword that made villains trembled in fear.

Dexter the inventor, who made wonderful and unbelievable machines.

Buttercup the rogue, who had a bad temper and amazing superpowers.

And Number one the leader of the team.

Together, these four friends have formed the order of the Toons.

The four would eventually travel to the lair of him the most evilest villain of the world. The four defeated him and brought peace to the world, and the four faded into the pages of history, bringing an end to their story. But like most stories when one ends another one begins.

 **For the guest who keeps typing up offensive reviews, please just stop typing those, because it's highly offensive, it will also offend someone when they read it.**


	2. Unlikely hereos, Unlikely beginnings

**I don't own Minecraft story mode it belongs to telltale games, or any of the cartoon network cartoons.**

Inside a cul-da-sac, Inside a pink house. Eddy and Double Dee were in Eddy's room, Eddy was on his bed reading his magazine and Double Dee was finishing up a box looking devise.

"Well Eddy, I have finally completed my latest invention."

"Huh, Huh."

"Eddy allow me to introduce you to the pie in the box."

"Yeah, whatever."

"With this invention, we shall win the toon off this year."

Eddy closed his magazine and looked at Double Dee.

"Come on shock head we don't need that thing. No one can beat us."

"But we lost last year and the year before that Eddy."

"Shut up."

"Besides I just think we would stand a chance against Mordecai and his team."

"You know what lets bring this stupid thing and then show off the trophy to that bird."

"Okay, now I'll just place this in my bag, and then all we have to do is wait for Ed to return."

"Speaking of which where is lumpy, he's been gone for over an hour."

"Don't you remember Eddy, I sent Ed to get our flag."

"Why would you trust Ed with getting it."

"Well Ed wanted to help me get ready, and I didn't want him to feel useless so I asked him to get the flag. But don't worry Eddy I'm sure Ed wont damage it or destroy it."

"He better not, I worked hard on that flag."

Double Dee frowned at Eddy.

"You hardly did anything Eddy."

"What are you talking about shock head. I helped in painting the flag."

"All you did was drew a letter E in the middle."

"At least everyone knows that it's ours."

"Knock"

"Knock"

"Oh it seems that Ed back."

"Yeah, now go let him in shock head."

Suddenly the door open and Ed wearing a Mojo Jojo mask hopped in.

"Freeze mortals and give me your money, for I am Mojo Jojo the evilest monkey in toon city!"

Eddy and Double Dee screamed and raised their hands up in air. Ed laughed and removed the mask off his face.

"Don't worry guys its just me."

Double Dee breathed heavily and held his hand against his chest.

"Ed, please don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Yeah lumpy! what are you trying to do kill us."

"Sorry guys I just thought it would be funny."

"Just don't do it again Ed, anyway do you got the flag?"

"The what?"

"The flag. The thing that we made together."

Ed's brain then pulsed and Ed smiled.

"Oh yeah it's right outside."

Ed followed by Eddy and Double went outside and looked at their flag. The flag was the color of their shirts like the top was yellow, the middle was red, and the bottom was green, the flag also had a big black E in the middle.

"Well I gotta say Ed you did a nice job carrying it here."

"Thanks Eddy."

"Alright gentlemen, let's go to the toon off."

"And beat that stupid bird."

"Eddy don't try anything sneaky when we get there."

"Would I do such thing."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

The Eds soon walked out of the cul-da-sac and started to make their way to the toon off, which was located in front of the city.

* * *

Inside a dark laboratory, A dark figure was looking through a giant test tube and was watching blobish thing moving around in the tube. The blob had a blue shinny box in the middle of its body. The dark figure then laughed to himself.

"Yes, with my genius plan I shall reveal to everyone the truth about the order of the Toons. But first I'm going to need that black substance for in order to make this thing live. I just hope that scary girl can get it without getting into trouble."

 **Here is another chapter.**


	3. The Toon Off

**I don't own Minecraft story mode it belongs to telltale games, or any of the cartoon network cartoons.**

The Eds were walking down the street while carrying their flag high in the air. Ahead of them was a banner that had the words toon off in bright yellow.

"Well gentlemen, there it is the toon off."

"Yeah, and look who's in front of the entrance."

"Oh dear."

In front of the entrance Muscle man, High five ghost, Rigby, and Mordecai were signing up to get in. Rigby soon notices the Eds and alerted his friends of their presences.

"Guys look its Eddy and his chump friends."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! you losers are going to get crushed again."

"Oh yeah fat boy! me and my friends will beat you and your stupid group this time."

"Ha! Ha! Yeah right you guys fail at everything."

Eddy went red in the face and growled, Double Dee immediately got between the two with his arms stretched out.

"Now gentlemen, lets be good sports and lets play this toon off nicely."

"You know who else likes good sportsmanship. MY MOM!

Muscle man high fived, high five ghost and they both laughed loudly. Behind them Mordecai rolled his eyes and walked into the toon off along with his group.

"Bye guys."

"Ed! Don't talk to them!"

"Sorry Eddy."

The Eds walked to the sign up stand and saw Mr. Herriman standing behind the stand.

"Good afternoon Mr. Herriman, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good on this fine day master Double Dee. Now if you and your friends sign your team name here, you may go in and participate in the toon off."

"Uh, can you hold on a second Mr. Herriman."

"Sigh" "Very well but please hurry."

The Eds got in a huddle.

"Now what shock head we don't have a team name."

"Simple Eddy, we make one up."

"Oh, Oh, I got one."

"Really, what is it Ed?"

"We are the amazing Eds."

"That's actually a good name lumpy."

"Alright that's the name were using."

The Eds placed their name on the paper and entered the toon off. As they walked to their area they past the other contestants like the Crystal gems, cow and chicken, Finn and Jake, and Gumball and Darwin.

The Eds got in there area and started to set up their fort. Ed looked over at Mordecai's group saw Mordecai with the power keyboard.

"Guys look at that keyboard."

Eddy and Double Dee gasped when they saw it.

"Look at that keyboard Double Dee."

"Yeah it looks impressive."

"How are we suppose to win against that."

"Don't worry Eddy as long as we got my devise we should win."

Rigby notices them staring at the power and smiled.

"Oh yeah take a look at the group that's going to win you chumps."

Mordecai then punches Rigby hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Knock it off dude. Hey guys don't mind my friend, he can be pretty childish sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Anyway dudes, I hope you guys well have fun today."

"Thank you Mordecai, may the best team win."

"You might regret that dude."

"Well see about that."

Mr. Herriman then hops into the middle of the toon off and spoke into a megaphone.

"Attention! Attention everyone! The toon off is about to begin so please get in your areas."

Mordecai shakes hands with Double Dee.

"Good luck Dude."

"Good luck to you to Mordecai."

The two walk to their areas and got in there forts.

"Okay so here are the rules. #1 You can only fight with the person that's next to your area. #2 You can only use the items in your area and are not allowed to take items from outside your area. #3 when you and your team falls off your fort your out. The winner of each area shall be meeting the greatest warrior in history samurai Jack."

The air was filled with excitement.

"Wow meeting samurai Jack, that would be amazing."

"Yes it would Eddy."

"Alright the toon off will be beginning now."

Eddy looked at his friends.

"Alright lets do this guys."

"Hey losers eat this."

The Eds turn to Mordecai's group, and saw Muscle man playing the power. The Eds jumped in opposite directions as anvils came falling from the sky and landed hard on the forts floor.

Rigby got on his forts roof and laughed. "Oooooooh, eat it chumps."

In responds Eddy got out his El mongo stink bomb and threw it at Rigby. The bomb exploded on Rigby's stomach pushing him off the fort and gave him a foul odor.

"Aw man."

"Ha! In your face raccoon."

"Eddy duck!"

"Huh?"

A baseball then hit Eddy in the face and knocked him off the fort. Muscle man laughed as he watched Eddy get up.

Ed looked angrily at Muscle man and stuffed his mouth with chucky puffs. After chewing five times Ed spat out the now saliva filled cereal and hit Mordecai and high five ghost in the face, the two then fell off the fort as they tried to clean the mushy cereal off them.

"Nice job Ed, but next time chew with your mouth close."

"Okay Double D-!"

Ed was knocked off the fort as a stick of TNT exploded in his face. Double Dee turns and looks at Muscle man, the two stared at each other for a brief period of time Muscle man then smiled.

"Well this should be easy."

"I wouldn't get overconfident Mitch."

"Whoa, whoa, what did you just call me."

"Your name."

"NO ONE CALLS ME BY MY FIST NAME EXECCPT MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY MOM!"

Muscle man got into a fit of rage and made the power throw a sticks of TNT at Double Dee. Double Dee ducked behind the fort wall and heard and felt the explosions all around him. Double Dee then reached into his bag and pulled out his pie in the box, Double Dee grabbed the hand crank and cranked it, the box shook crazily Double Dee raised the box above the wall.

The box open and immediately ten pies shot out of it. The pies hit the TNT and made them fly back at Muscle man.

"Oh no bro."

The TNT and pies hit Muscle man in face, while the TNT exploded the pies messed up Muscle man's face. Muscle man fell off the fort and landed right next to high five ghost Muscle man groaned in pain.

Mr. Herriman then hops into the Eds area.

"And it seems like we got a winner."

Everyone turned to look at Double Dee who was now rejoin by his friends and cheered. The Eds looked around and could see Jake giving them a thumps up, the crystal gems clapping at them, and Cow saluting them.

"You did it Double Dee! We won the toon off."

"Well in this area Eddy."

"I'm in my happy place Double Dee."

Mr. Herriman hops on top of their fort and gives each a metal and a VIP access for meeting samurai Jack.

"Congratulations gentlemen, have fun at the show."

Mr. Herriman then hopped away leaving the Eds cheering and dancing with each other. Eddy hops off the fort and looks back up at his friends.

"Okay this calls for a victory party. I'm going home to get snacks and I'll meet you in the city."

"Right Eddy, but be careful when returning I heard the gang green gang has been sighted nearby."

"Relax will you I wont run into those losers."

"Just be careful Eddy."

Eddy ran out of the toon off and headed for home.

 **Here is another chapter.**


	4. Mandy

**I don't own Minecraft story mode it belongs to telltale games, or any of the cartoon network cartoons.**

It was just about night, when Eddy with bags of food in his hands was making his way back to the city. Eddy was currently going through Billy and Mandy's area.

"Alright snacks check, mocking laugh when I see Mordecai check."

Unknown to Eddy five pairs of eyes were watching him from a dark alley. The eyes belonged to the gang green gang, the gang laughed as they watched Eddy, Ace pulled out a dollar bill and attached it to a piece of string. Ace laughed to himself and threw the dollar towards Eddy's direction.

The dollar landed in front of Eddy, and Eddy immediately stopped in his tracks and his eye's got as wide as plates.

"Well hello there good looking."

Eddy reached his arm out to grab it, but the dollar suddenly pulled away and Eddy only grabbed some air.

"Huh? Hey wait don't go."

The dollar continued to pull away from Eddy, and Eddy was close behind it Eddy then got close enough to grab it, but the dollar suddenly made a sharp turn and Eddy crashed head first into a street lamp making a Eddy shape dent in it.

Eddy pulled himself out of the lamp and looked around for the dollar. Eddy eventually spotted the dollar going into the alley, Eddy ran into the alley and grabbed the dollar off the ground.

"Ah, Ha now I got you, come on baby I know a candy store where I can spend you."

Eddy turned around and suddenly found himself face to face with Grubber. Grubber gave out a raspberry and the saliva hit Eddy's face.

"Agh! What the?"

Eddy looked around and suddenly found himself surrounded by the rest of the gang. Eddy laughed nervously as Ace pounded his fisted against his hand.

"Heh, Heh, hi Ace how's it going?"

"Hey Eddy, word on street is that your calling us losers."

"Yesss calling us Losersss."

"Yeah, duh its not nice to call huh us losers."

"Can we teach him a lesson Ace, huh can we."

"Yeah a punching lesson."

Ace then grabbed Eddy by the front of his shirt collar and pinned Eddy against the alley wall. Behind Ace, Snake, Big Billy, Arturo, and Grubber laughed and punched there fist together.

"Hey green freaks."

"Huh?"

The gang green gang turned at the speaker of the voice and saw Mandy standing at the entrance of the alley. The gang quickly started shaking as they stared at Mandy's eyes and saw small flames in them.

"Heh, Heh, hey Mandy how's it going."

"Shut up and listen Ace."

"Yes mam."

"Release him from your clutches or else you find yourself in a world of pain."

Ace quickly put Eddy down and dusted Eddy's shoulders and he along with the rest of gang took off running in the other direction. Eddy smiled as he watched them retreat into the darkness of the alley.

"Yeah that's right, run you big cowards."

"Shut up Eddy."

Eddy looked at Mandy in frustration.

"Hey no one tell me to shut up."

"Whatever, come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I need your help with something."

Eddy then walked up to Mandy in confusion.

"You want my help?"

"Yes, and believe me I'm desperate if I'm asking the worst scammer in the world to help me."

"HEY I'M THE GREATEST SCAMMER! MY PLANS ALWAYS WORK!"

"Yeah some of them."

Eddy turned red in the face and was about yell, but Mandy grabbed his libs and tied them into a knot. Leaving Eddy only to make muffled sounds.

"Just shut up and follow me."

Mandy then headed for her house with Eddy who was trying to untie his libs following her.

* * *

Inside Mandy's room, Mandy was rummaging through a chest in her closet, behind her Eddy was on her bed waiting impatiently.

"Come on are you done yet, my friends are waiting for me."

"Shut up flathead or else I'll tie your lip up again."

"Fine."

"Ah here it is."

Mandy then pulled something out of her chest and walked up to Eddy with some kind of black substance in her hand.

"Tell me Eddy, do you know what this is?"

"Huh?"

"Thought so."

"What the heck is that thing?"

"I'll answer that, but first I need you to answer one question."

"Fine."

"Do you know Aku?"

"Aku, he's samurai Jacks arch enemy."

"Good, now here's my answer. You see this black substances is Aku's skin, well part of it."

"AKU'S SKIN!"

"Yep."

"How did you get that?"

"Simple I picked it up at his old cave."

"You went to his old cave?"

"Yeah, don't you have any ears I just said that."

"So what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going trade it off from some nerd for fifty dollars."

"Fifty for that?"

"Well it is hard to get bozo."

"So anyway what do you need me more?"

"Simple your back up if he tries to run."

"Oh, but I'll only help if you give me half the money."

"Fine now come on we need to get to toon city before the adult swimmers appear."

"Adult swimmers?"

"Yes they usually appear at eight and walk around the suburbs."

"So."

"And if they see you they might try to kill you."

"Kill me why?"

"I don't know they just do."

"Okay then lets head to toon city."

So Eddy and Mandy exits the house and they both started running towards the city.

 **Here is another chapter.**


	5. Making the deal

**I don't own Minecraft story mode it belongs to telltale games, or any of the cartoon network cartoons.**

Passing under a colorful banner that said Toon off celebration, Eddy and Mandy entered the city and walked in the middle of the road talking to each other.

"So look, when I'm making the deal I want you to keep your mouth shut."

"Come on I can help with the deal, besides I'm an excellent salesman."

"Yeah sure you are."

"Hey Eddy over here!"

Eddy and Mandy looked forward and saw Ed and Double Dee running up to them, on both of their shirts were shiny medals and blue ribbons.

"Eddy what happen? you were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"And look at the shinny medals and ribbons we got. Here's one for you Eddy."

"Sweet."

Eddy immediately put on his medal and ribbon, Eddy picked up the medal and looked at his reflection.

"Um Eddy, why is Mandy here with you?"

"Uh? Oh right, well you see Double Dee, earlier I was walking through the suburbs minding my own business and then out of the blue Ace and his stupid gang attack me. But after a few punches from Ace I heroically got out of his grip and beat him and his gang up. After that I ran into Mandy and just like any girl she couldn't stand to be away from me."

Double Dee gave Eddy a doubtful look while Ed was staring at a bug.

"Mandy is it true what Eddy said?"

"No, I was just walking through my neighbor hood minding my own business. Until I heard someone screaming walking up to an alley I saw Ace getting ready to beat up Eddy. So I just stop him for the heck of it, I only came along to see the celebration of the toon off."

Eddy soon started to sweat in embarrassment, "Okay maybe she helped a bit. Anyway why are we just standing here we should be celebrating for our big win."

"Oh I love celebrating especially with my gravy and butter toast."

"Eddy's right, come on gentlemen lets go see some of the stands, and then let us get ready to meet samurai Jack."

"Right you guys go on ahead me and Mandy got to do something first."

"Okay then Eddy well meet you near the town hall."

"Right."

The four then separated going in two different directions.

* * *

Eddy and Mandy were in a dark creepy alley looking for Mandy's dealer.

"So where the heck is this guy?"

"The nerd told me to meet him in the creepy alley."

"Are you sure he didn't mean another creepy alley."

"I was sure it was in this alley."

"Ha! not so smart now are you."

Mandy punched Eddy in the face which made him fall to the ground.

"Don't ever laugh at me bonehead, now stay here incase he comes and I'll go look in the other nearby alleys, got it."

"Got it."

Mandy ran out of the alley, leaving Eddy to get back up and rub his bruised face. Suddenly Eddy noticed a big box at the end of the alley, curious Eddy walked up to it unaware of a dark figure walking towards him.

"You there!"

Eddy jumped and quickly turned around and saw a tall, skinny, black hair, glasses wearing kid looking at him with anger.

"Oh, hey Mandork."

"Its Mandark!"

" Whatever, what are you doing here?

"I'm here to receive my black substance from the scary girl."

"Wait you're the dealer?"

"That's right you low brain life form, now where is she?"

"Right here Mandark."

Mandark and Eddy looked at the entrance of the alley and saw Mandy walking towards them.

"Ah, Mandy their you are."

"Yep and here's your Aku skin, now give me my money."

"Oh yes your reward go take it, it's in the chest."

"It better be."

"It is trust me."

Mandy walked up to chest and open it, with Eddy smiling behind her.

"Oh man I can't wait to see how much cash is in this chest."

"Well get ready to cry then."

"Why?"

"Because there is no money in here."

"WHAT! WHY THAT TWO TIMING!"

Eddy and Mandy turned around and saw that Mandark was gone.

"Come on bonehead, we gotta catch that nerd and tear him apart."

"Right, he'll learn not to scam me.

"Ahem."

"And you."

Eddy and Mandy ran out of the alley and split up in two different directions once they entered the Toon off celebration. Mandy went towards the rides and Eddy runs towards the stands. Eddy then stops and looks around the surrounding area. In the this area Eddy could see a stand with masks being sold and the ticket booth for meeting samurai Jack but it was sold out.

"The nerd's not here."

Eddy then waked to another area of stands, Eddy then spotted Ed standing near some short of machine that dropped chickens, Eddy walks up to Ed and taps his shoulder.

"Hi Eddy."

"Listen lumpy, I need your help with something."

"What is it Eddy?"

"I need you to find Mandark."

"Mandark?"

"Yeah, you see Ed he scammed me out of my money. So I need you to find him and bring him to me so I can teach him a lesson."

"Okay Eddy, but first I need to hug a chicken."

Ed suddenly ran to another stand and hugged Coco tightly.

"Hugged the chicken, hugged the chicken, hugged the chicken."

"COCO!"

Coco manage to slip out of Eds hug and she slapped him with her foot and walked off with her beak in the air.

Eddy faced palmed and groaned over his friend's stupidity. Eddy then looked over at his left and saw Mandark walking through the crowd.

"Ah ha, there you are."

Eddy quickly walked after him. Each step Eddy took the more closer he got to Mandark, suddenly Muscle man got in front of him.

"Well, well if it isn't shorty."

"Not now fatty."

"What did you say bro?"

"I said not now fatty, now get out of my way!"

Eddy shoved Muscle man aside and continued to walk in the direction Mandark was going.

After making a right turn Eddy found Double Dee standing in front of the stairs that led into the town hall.

"Hey Double Dee have you seen Mandark anywhere?"

"Yes Eddy, Mandark went into the town hall with a evil smile on his face."

"Okay then lets go."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Mandark scammed me out of my money."

"I thought it was yours and Mandy's money."

"Yeah, he scammed her to."

"Well it is a terrible thing to do, but what are we going to do?"

"I'll figure something out but first lets get Ed."

"Don't worry Eddy I caught myself."

Eddy turned around and found Ed right there.

"Where did you come from."

"Blame my parents Eddy."

The three friends then made their way up the stairs and once they got to the top. The three heard footsteps behind them, the three turned around and saw Mandy and Mordecai coming up the stairs.

"About time you showed up Mandy, and why is bird brain here?"

"Chill dudes, I'm just here to help."

"Yes Mordecai offered to help and I accepted it."

"Great a rival helping us."

"Oh come now Eddy, we need all the help we can get."

"Wanna see my ear wax guys?"

"Shut up Ed."

Mordecai reaches his arm out to Eddy.

"Come on dude, I promise I wont do anything to upset you, now lets shake hands and get that kid."

"Fine."

Eddy reluctantly shook Mordecai's hand and the five entered town hall hoping to find Mandark.

 **Here is another chapter**


	6. The storm forms

**I don't own Minecraft story mode it belongs to telltale games, or any of the cartoon network cartoons.**

Walking into town hall Eddy and his group looked around the main hall and couldn't see Mandark anywhere.

"Hmm, I wonder where that Mandark dude is at?"

Ed then notice a door that was slightly open.

"Maybe he's in there."

The others looked at the door.

"Good work lumpy, come on lets go get him."

The group then ran towards the stairs and Eddy was about to go in first but Mordecai suddenly spoke up.

"Wait a minute guys, what are we going to do once we confront him. I mean think about it he's one of the smartest villains in the world."

"It's simple, we go in there and take it when he's not looking."

"Eddy I don't think that would work."

"I know lets trade him butter toast for it."

"Shut up Ed, and don't question me shock head I'm sure this plan will work."

Mandy suddenly shoved Eddy to the side and went in the darken room herself. Eddy and the others quickly followed her in and after going down a group of stairs, they eventually caught up with Mandy who was just standing at the end of the stairs.

"Dude why did you do that?"

"I didn't wanna waste time by listening to these three talking."

"Okay, but you can't just walk in here he could've a laser gun or something."

"Or a monkey with three heads."

"Not likely Ed, also look at this fellows."

The group turned to the left and were surprised to see a black colored mini lab. The lab contain shelf's with books and tubes on them, a chalk board with math stuff on it and a giant glass tube with some kind of pink blob with a blue shinny box in the middle of its body. Curious the five walked up to the tube and looked at it.

"What is this thing Double Dee?"

"I don't know Eddy, but whatever it is we should probably not touch it."

"You hear that lumpy don't touch it."

Ed put his tongue on the glass and gave a thumps up.

Eddy then was about to smack Ed on the head. But the sound of a opening door stopped him, they then heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh dear Mandark's coming, quickly everyone hide."

The group split up and went into some hiding places. Double Dee hid behind a shelf, Mordecai hid in a chest, Mandy hid under a desk, Ed squeezed himself into a small test tube and Eddy hid behind the chalkboard. Eddy poked his head out and watched as Mandark entered the lab with Aku's skin in his right hand.

"Alright black substance check, My pink life form check, And the power box check, now all I have to do is mix this black substance with my life form and then the show can begin."

As Mandark talked to himself Double Dee was listening in. But Double Dee accidently slightly bumped the shelf which made one book to fall and hit the floor with a loud thump. Mandark turned around "Who's there?"

Mandark ran to shelf and looked at the fallen book. Mandark then quietly started to tiptoe to the other side, but before he could see Double Dee, Eddy came out from the chalkboard. "Hey nerd over here!"

Mandark turned around and was stunned to see Eddy.

"W-what are you doing here? How much did you see?"

Ed and Mandy then came out of their hiding places and stood behind Eddy.

"Hello Mandark remember me."

"O-of course I do Mandy."

"Good now give me my money, and I promise Ill leave your brain intact."

"That's a nice threat, but I'm afraid you will have to leave now."

"Were not leaving till I get my money nerd."

"You mean my money bonehead."

"No my money."

"Enough! Since your not going to leave yourself, I'll make you leave."

Mandark then pushed a button on his wrist watch and out from the floor hatch, a big robot came out and floated behind Mandark.

"Robot show the idiot life forms to the door please."

The robots eye blinked red and quickly grabbed the four in its clawed hand. The robot then flew up the stairs, open the door with its other hand and threw the four out.

"And stay out."

The robot then slammed the door shut, leaving the four to get up and rub their sore rear ends.

"You know fellows I don't like what Mandarks planning down there."

"I have to agree with you Double Dee, he's definitely up to something and its definitely connected with that pink blob."

"We don't have time for that, right now we need to get that money."

"Eddy this is more serious then money."

"Yeah bonehead, we need to figure out what he's up to."

Suddenly a female voice interrupted their conversation turning to the stage the four could see Daphne Blake talking into a microphone.

"And now ladies and gentlemen! Raise around of applause because here he is the greatest warrior himself. SAMURI JACK!"

A spot light then lit the red curtains and Jack came out with a calm smile on his face, the crowd cheered loudly.

"Greetings everyone, it is an honor to meet my fans in this beautiful city.

As Eddy, Double, and Mandy were listing to Jack, Ed looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey guys where's Mordecai?"

"I don't know, I thought that bird brain was right next to me."

"If he's not here then that means, oh dear."

"Okay we gotta get Mordecai out of there before Mandark finds him."

"But how Mandy? That robot is not just goanna let us in and walk past him."

"Guys did you forget that the greatest warrior in history is here."

"Your right Eddy, we can ask Jack for help."

"Well look at that you can be smart when you want to."

So the four made their way past the crowd and after shoving through some people. The four stood in front of the stage and Jack turned to look at them.

"Yes what can I help you with my friends."

"Well you see Mr. Samurai Jack there's this evil kid that's planning something with this pink blob."

"Hmm interesting please continue."

But before Double Dee can say anything else a hand rose up from the crowd of Toons.

"Excuse me sir, I got a question for you."

"Please wait my friend, I'm talking to these gentlemen and lady."

"Just answer me this question, can anyone become a hero."

"Well if they had hard training and goodness inside of them."

Mandark then came out of the crowd and walked onto the stage with anger in his voice. "So is that how I failed! I simply didn't work hard enough!"

"Mandark."

"That's right Jack its me Mandark."

"Hmm, I see passing time has made a dark aura around you."

"And it made you an old fool."

Eddy suddenly spoke. "Wait you know this nerd."

Jack then looked at Eddy sadly.

"Yes, we knew each other since the beginning."

Eddy, Double Dee, Ed, and Mandy gave Jack confused looks, Mandark then spoke up.

"Now these people were promise a show, so lets give them one."

Mandark pushed another button on his watch and the tube rose up from the floor Jack went wide eyed when he saw the blue box.

"Mandark what are you doing?"

"Showing these people the truth."

Mandark climbed to the top of the tube and open the hatch. Reaching into his pocket Mandark pulled out the Aku skin and dropped it into the tube. The tube then exploded making both Jack and Mandark to fall off the stage. As the smoke cleared the once pink blob was now a ten feet tall black creature, with Aku's face on it. Mandark got up and smiled evilly as the creature open its eyes and looked at the shocked toons.

"Yes its working perfectly, creature attack!"

The creature flew off the stage, as it did everyone except Eddy and his group ran away. The creature roared and spat out a fire ball at Eddy, Eddy dodged it and the fire ball made a big hole on the floor. The creature then closed its eyes and wooden boards from the floor broke off and flew into the creature which made its back bigger samurai Jack then got in front of Eddy and his group and had his sword out in a fighting stance.

"Don't worry my friends, I'll protect you from this beast."

Mandark laughed and then pointed at the creature. "Creature attack him!"

The creature roared and flew towards them. Jack jumps up into the air and got ready to slash it but the power box suddenly lit up and a burst of electricity came out and knocked Jack back. Jack landed in front of Double Dee's shoes and got up slowly as some electricity surges through him Mandark then started to laugh.

"Look at your hero now he's all weak and powerless like always. He may not be able to defeat this creature, but I can."

Mandark then look at the creature as it sucked more stuff into its body. "Creature retreat!." The creature looked at Mandark and growled at him. Mandark started to sweat and laughed a little. "Ahem" "Creature retreat! Retreat I command you!"

The creature only roared at Mandark and then spat out a fireball at him. Mandark jumped back and the fireball hit the floor the creature then ignored Mandark and continued to suck up everything like the stage floor, some desks, and part of the roof.

"Oh no it's rebellion me."

Mandark then pulled out a laser gun out of his pocket and fired a few rounds at it. The creature saw the lasers and quickly covered the power box with its black skin. The creature roared and then grew a tentacle out from the side of its body. The tentacle then smacked Mandark away with so much force that he flew out of the city hall doors. The creature then looks at Jack and a white light comes out his eye and shines Jack with it.

Jack starts to float towards the creature but Double Dee grabs his foot, the rest of the group quickly joins together and pulls Jack out of the light. Jack looks at the group and gives them a grateful smile he then looks back at the creature as it grows even larger as more stuff gets sucked in.

"It seems that Mandark was right about one thing. I can't defeat this creature alone." Jack then looks at the four. "You four are the only ones not running away, can you help me find the others."

Double Dee looked at Jack in confusion. "Others?"

"Yes, I'll explain later but first I need to know if your going to help."

Eddy then smiled in excitement. "Heck yeah we'll help you."

"Great, now lets go."

The five ran out of the room with the creature still growing behind him.

* * *

It was chaos outside as terrified toons raced out of the town hall. The last ones out were the Eds, Mandy, and Jack, Eddy then tripped and fell separating him from his friends. As Eddy got up the roof to the town hall collapsed and three giant tentacles came out from the big hole and the creature now ninety feet tall floated out of the town hall. The creature roared and looked down at the running toons and floated towards them. Eddy screamed and ran down the stairs in front of him the creature's white light sucked some toons into its body.

The white light then shined over Eddy, but Eddy just manage to grab the steps leaving only his legs to float up. Eddy reached out and grabbed another step, he kept doing this until he got out of the white light. When he did he fell down the rest of steps until he hit the bottom. Eddy quickly got up and continued to run, as he did the white light sucked up some stands and vehicles including the mystery machine. Eddy then spotted Mordecai running towards him.

"Dude! What the heck you ditched me!"

"No, we were just trying to get Jack to help us."

"Eddy over here!"

Eddy and Mordecai looked over at a nearby stand and saw Double Dee waving to them with Ed and Mandy behind him. The two ran under stand and breathed heavily, but the white light then shinned right on the stand and broke it apart as it got sucked up. The Eds screamed and all five got up and ran away from the light, the five then notices Jack ahead of them waving everyone towards the city exit.

"Everyone follow me, I'll lead you to my temple."

Jack then got in front everyone and led the surviving toons out of the city. Behind the stampede of toons the creature roars at them and starts to chase them.

"Stick together everyone my temple is just behind this forest."

The creature then spat out a fire ball, the fire ball hits a tree that was in front of some Toons and sets it ablaze. Eddy and his group had to split up due to the burning tree. Eddy went to the right with his friends and Mandy went to the left with Mordecai. As Eddy and his friends raced through the forest more fire balls hit the ground and trees around them making huge fires which lit up the area.

The three got to a clearing, ahead Jacks stone temple which shined brightly with Japanese lamps. The three smiled in relieve when they saw it, but the smiles then left the there faces as a giant tentacle came down and crushed Johnny test into a pancake the tentacle then grabbed Johnny and took him towards the creatures mouth. Double Dee then saw another tentacle coming towards them.

"Look Out!"

The three quickly ran to the right just as the tentacle crashed down on the ground. The three ran to left as another tentacle came down, suddenly another tentacle went ahead of them and crashed down in front of them the three jumped over it. The Eds then eventually entered the temple Mandy and Mordecai were already there and were watching Jack rummaging through a chest.

"Ah, here it is."

Jack then walked up to Eddy and handed him an amulet, the amulet was colored yellow four the round part, while four lines of green, white, red, and purple were going into the middle black part .

"Here take this amulet and go find the rest of the order."

"You want me to do it?"

"Yes I can see trust in you."

Mandy frowned "You clearly haven't known Eddy long enough."

"It doesn't matter, the only thing that dose matter is finding the rest of the order."

"How do I find them?"

"The amulet will show you. Buttercup and Dexter will be easy to find but Number one will be harder to find."

"Why?" asked Double Dee.

"He's been missing for years and none of us knows where he is."

Suddenly the creature tentacle smashed through the stone roof and knocked Jack away from the five. The tentacle then wrapped itself around Double Dee and started to lift him up.

"Ed, Eddy! Help!"

Jack then jumped into the air and slashed the tentacle making it drop Double Dee. While Jack began to battle the tentacle, Eddy and Ed helped Double Dee to his feet.

"Are you alright Double Dee?" asked Ed.

"Yes I'm alright, but I'm afraid all of us wont be soon.

"Your right shock head, we need to get the heck out of here."

"But how guys?"

"Don't worry I got this Grim!"

A green vortex then appears and the grim reaper comes out.

"What is now Mandy?"

"I need you to take us the underworld."

"Why?"

"Because of that." Mandy pointed to the tentacle as it got slashed again by Jacks sword.

"Holy molly! What is that!?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the underworld, now take us there."

"Alright follow me."

Grim along with Double Dee, Ed, and Mordecai went into the portal. Eddy and Mandy were about to go in to until they heard Jack grunt in pain, turning around the two saw the tentacle wrapped around Jack and began to lift him up. Even worse the creature made a bigger hole in the ceiling with its second tentacle and shined its white light at Mandy which lifted her up.

Thinking quickly Eddy grabbed Mandy's leg and pulled her out of the light.

"Thanks Eddy."

"Now were even."

"Look out!"

"Huh?"

Eddy looked to left and saw the second tentacle coming towards him, before he could react the tentacle smacked him into the portal.

 **Here is the next chapter.**


	7. Traveling through the underworld

**I don't own Minecraft story mode it belongs to telltale games, or any of the cartoon network cartoons.**

Eddy burst through the portal and landed face first into the red rocky ground. Eddy got up and Double Dee, Ed, and Mordecai ran up to him.

"Eddy what happen? Where's Mandy?"

"Well you see Double Dee we were about to go in the portal, but we heard Jack in pain so we turned around and saw that thing's tentacle taking him, the next thing I know I get smacked in the face by another tentacle and end up here."

Grim then walked up to him.

"So your saying that Mandy is still up there."

"Yeah."

"Oh happy day!" Grim then started to dance happily.

"Dude! What's wrong with you, she could be dead!"

"I know isn't it great. I'm finally free from that brat."

"Oh here she comes." Ed pointed to the portal and as it started to shake.

"Aw nuts."

The portal shook violently until Mandark popped out. The four looked at him angrily and Mandark also looked at them angrily.

"You fools again."

Suddenly the creatures tentacle bust out of the portal. The tentacle trashed around for a little bit until it grabbed Grim and pulled him into the portal. Instantly the portal closed trapping them in the underworld. After a couple seconds of staring at the empty space the four turned and looked angrily at Mandark who was getting off the ground.

"You!" Eddy walked up to Mandark and grabbed him by the collar. "You did this! You made that monster! And you drove us out of our home!"

"Get your hands off me!" Mandark shoved Eddy away Double Dee and Ed quickly got to Eddy's side and both of them glared at him.

"You fools are wasting your time, while you fools are glaring at me that Aku storm is beginning to eat up our world."

Mordecai then steps in front of the Eds. "Guys we're wasting time by talking to this jerk. We gotta get back to the surface and find Mandy if she's alive."

"The scary girl, I saw here."

"You did?" asked Mordecai.

"Yes, while I was about to go into the portal she was for some reason running in the opposite direction, she had great stupidity for doing that."

"Then that means she might be alive gentlemen."

"Unlikely, chances of her surviving with that Aku storm out there, she is most likely dead."

"Shut up nerd!"

"Just speaking the truth here."

"She's going to make it!" replied Mordecai.

"Pfft, whatever." Mandark then started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Ed.

"To the mine carts."

The four looked at him with questionable looks. "Mine carts?"

"Don't you fools know anything, the order of the Toons had a mine cart system that they used to travel around the underworld. And this one leads to their temple."

"How do you know this Mandark?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Double Dee."

Mandark was about to leave until a loud roar stopped him in his tracks. Mandark then pushed a button on his wrist watch and Mandark went invisible.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know Eddy, but right now we got bigger problems."

Double Dee pointed to the red sky and they all saw a pteranodon like creature flying towards them. The four screamed and ducked as its foot claws went over there heads.

"Run away!" screamed Ed. The four ran for their lives as the pteranodon like creature chased after them. The four came to ridge and they saw four mine carts at the bottom of the ridge.

"Well what do you know Mandark was telling the truth."

"Who cares shockhead, lets just go in them." The pteranodon like creature landed behind them and roared at them showing its sharp teeth. The four screamed and raced towards the mine carts, they jumped in and mine carts automatically started moving. The mine carts went into a tunnel and the pteranodon like creature crashed into the entrance and got its head stuck.

The mine carts rolled slightly on the tracks as they moved at a steady pace across the underworld. The Eds and Mordecai looked around in amazement as lava erupted all around them.

"My this place sure is magnificent."

"This place is also dangerous, so lets watch out for the lava and the things that live here."

"Yeah, whatever you say bird brain."

Mordecai was to say something to Eddy but stopped when he saw something terrifying in front of them.

"Guys what's that?"

The Eds looked and gasped. "Oh dear it looks like a drop."

"Cool like a roller coaster." Ed then raised his arms in the air, while the others either closed their eyes or held on tightly to their mine cart. The mine carts zoomed down the drop and when they reached the bottom of it they zoomed into another tunnel. Inside the tunnel the carts were approaching a wall of lava.

"This not good." said Eddy.

"Look there's a lever Eddy push it." instructed Double Dee

"Okay." Eddy leaned to the left and held out arm. Eddy manage to push the lever as the carts past it and the carts instantly stopped and the ground below them slowly lowered down to another section of track, right next to the track was a booth with a demon inside it.

"Here's your picture."

The four looked at the picture of them going down the drop and it showed them screaming Ed looked at himself and sighed.

"Aww man! my eyes were closed." The carts then began to move again and rode away from the booth. The demon then got angry and shook his fist at the fleeing mine carts. "HEY! WHERE'S MY TIP!"

The carts were once again zooming down the track.

"This place is crazy!" Yelled Mordecai.

Ed then noticed something and pointed upward. "Look I can see the sun guys."

"Ed were underground there's no way we can see the sun."

"Then what's that Double Dee?"

The others looked up and the sun like object turn around and revealed eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth. The creature opened its mouth and fire came out, the four screamed and ducked as the fire went over the mine carts. The creature roared as the carts rolled away from it.

Mordecai breathed heavily "That was a close one."

Double Dee looked backed and shook with fear. "I believe it's not going to let us go that easy."

Behind them the creature was crawling on the ceiling, The creature let out more fire and the fire nearly touched the mine cart which Ed was in. The creature roared in frustration and moved faster making it move closer to them. The creature let out more fire and this time the fire hits Ed's cart, the burning cart lights red and Ed jumps out in pain and lands on Mordecai.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

Mordecai pulls himself up and quickly detaches the burning cart. The carts moves away from the burning cart and the creature opens its mouth and eats the cart with one huge swallow. The creature then stops and lies down, the four sighs in relief and slowly calm down as the carts moved on.

* * *

Eventually the carts come up to a small island with three other tracks attach to it that led away to other areas, in the middle of the island was a vortex. The carts stopped and the four got out of them and approached the vortex.

"We are never going to do that again boys."

"You got that right Eddy, oh dear I got a headache from this terrifying experience."

"Don't worry dudes, we just need to go through this vortex and will be back to the surface."

"Yeah where that monster is." commented Eddy.

"Your right about that."

"Don't worry friends I'll protect you from the monster, because I'm Ed cheese of macaroni." Ed then charged into the vortex with the others slowing following him.

 **Well here is another chapter.**


	8. The Temple

**I don't own Minecraft story mode it belongs to telltale games, or any of the cartoon network cartoons.**

Eddy, Double Dee and Mordecai came out of the vortex and found themselves in a small body of water.

"Oh no, now my clothes are all wet."

"So?"

"So, Eddy wet clothes can become cold and they can shrink."

"Double Dee you do remember that there's a giant monster running around. I'm pretty sure wet clothes are the least of your worries."

Double Dee thought about what Mordecai said before he replied. "Well after you put in a logical statement, I suppose these wet clothes wont hurt me."

Suddenly a scream filled the air, the three looked over towards two bent trees and saw Ed being attacked by a giant meatball.

"Ed!" screamed Eddy and Double Dee as they ran out of the water. Mordecai was first to attack the meatball by pushing it off Ed, Eddy then punched the meatball in face and finally Double Dee fearfully walked up to it and weakly punched it in the head but it still was enough to somehow knock it out. Ed got up and hugged his friends tightly.

"Thanks guys! you saved me!"

"Your welcome dude."

"Ed I can't breath." Said Double Dee.

"Opps, sorry guys."

Ed let go of his friends and started to lick the meat off his clothes while the others looked at the meatball.

"Dudes, this is officially the weirdest thing I ever saw."

"Your correct on that Mordecai."

"This must be one of those Adult swimmers Mandy was talking about."

"Adult swimmers?" asked Double Dee and Mordecai.

"Yeah Adult swimmers Mandy says they come out at night and kill any toon they see."

Mordecai grumbled. "Great first we were chased by a giant monster and now were stuck in the middle of nowhere with these things out here."

"Oh come now Mordecai, all we need to do is find a safe place to shelter us from these adult swimmers." Double Dee looked around the area and spotted a small cave. "Gentlemen I found our shelter."

* * *

Inside the cave the four were sitting around a fire, eating some sandwiches that Double Dee had gotten from the toon off celebration. After they finish eating the four were just thinking to themselves about the recent disaster, eventually Mordecai stood up and spoke.

"Okay guys if we leave at the crack of dawn, we should be able to find that temple and have enough daylight to find the rest of the order."

"Um, what do you think your doing?"

"I'm just saying what we should do tomorrow Eddy."

"Listen birdbrain no one makes plans in this group but me."

"WELL YOU QUITE CALLING ME BIRDBRAIN!"

"No."

"I mean it Eddy!"

Oh yeah what are you going to do about it."

"I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!"

"I like to see you try birdbrain."

"THATS IT!" Mordecai walked over and raised his fist. But before he could do anything Double Dee got in front of him.

"Mordecai, Eddy stop! Fighting each other wont solve anything. Look were on the same team now so we need to put our differences aside and work together to save the world."

"Are you kidding Shock head! After what he and his stupid team did to us last year!"

"Dude! I didn't have any part of it."

"Yeah right."

"Honestly I didn't."

"Quit lying."

"For final time I didn't! So stop thinking I did!"

Double Dee the spoke as loud as he can. "ENOUGH! Sorry for raising my voice, but this pointless fighting needs to stop. Eddy you need to stop insulting Mordecai he's on our team so deal with it. If you don't stop then that monster will surly eat us."

Eddy grumbled for a bit until he finally spoke. "Fine." Eddy then got up and walked to the very back of the cave and laid down.

Double Dee then looked over at Ed and saw him sleeping on his back with sandwich meat on his face. Double Dee then looked at Mordecai and noticed him looking down at the ground in sadness.

"Don't worry Mordecai, Eddy can be a bit rude at times, but he is a good friend and I'm sure after some time with you he will eventually accept you."

"I don't know about that Double Dee."

"Trust me Mordecai he will, now lets us turn in for the night. We'll need a lot of energy in order to find the temple and the rest of the order."

"Right, good night Double Dee."

"Good night Mordecai."

So the four slept with the warmth of the fire protecting them from the adult swimmers.

* * *

The early morning sun shined down on the four as they left their cave. As they walked out of the area Eddy kept giving Mordecai nasty looks, Mordecai sighed and looked away from Eddy. He then looked and notice a stone tower nearby.

"Hey guys look."

The Eds looked up and Double Dee studied the tower. "I think that's the temple fellows."

"How can you tell Double Dee?"

"Well Ed, it can only be a temple I mean why else would there be a structure in the middle of the wilderness."

"Who cares lets just go."

The four walked past a thick patch of trees and got to a clearing and were now looking at an old temple. The temple's roof was broken off and thick vines were growing out of the walls, at the entrance a yellow round symbol shined lightly. Eddy took the amulet out of his pocket and held it up and stared at it and the symbol on the temple.

"Look its the same as the amulet."

"So it is the temple." said Mordecai.

"Well gentlemen what are we waiting for lets go in."

* * *

Inside the temple was darkness, dust, and cobwebs. The four slowly walked through the old hallway Ed looked at the wall and notice small holes in them.

"I wonder why there are holes in wall?"

Double Dee gulped and started to shake upon looking at them. "Probably something small and deadly."

Suddenly Eddy stepped onto a pressure plate and a loud click was heard from the holes.

Double Dee went wide eyed. "Run guys!"

The four then ran down the hall just as arrows shot out rabidly out of the holes. As the four dodged them one arrow manage to cut and tear through the back of Double Dee's shirt another arrow cut off the tip of Eddy's three hairs and finally another one cut through the front of Ed's shirt.

Finally the four got out of the arrow filled hallway and found themselves in a small laboratory. The lab was filled with dusty test tubes, old equipment and an old chalkboard with some numbers on it.

"Oh my, we must be in Dexter's area."

"I don't know about that Double Dee."

"What do you mean Mordecai?"

"I'm just saying this layout looks familiar."

"Guys look a TV!" Ed then ran up to an old television set and started to fiddle with it.

Double Dee sighed "Ed this isn't the time to watch TV."

Ed continued to fiddle with the TV until he eventually pushed a button. The TV screen turned into static, after a short time the static faded and showed The Order Of The Toons in the lab talking to each other.

"Guys look at this."

The others walked up to Ed and watched the video with surprise looks on their faces.

"What's this suppose to be Double Dee."

"I think its an old security tape Eddy."

Mordecai put his finger on his lips and shushed the two. "Quite guys, I'm watching the video."

Eddy and Double Dee shushed up and the four watched the video. In the video Number One was giving a speech to the other members.

"Okay here's how the plan going to work. Buttercup you fly over Him's lair and distract him, and while he's distracted Jack you'll use your sword and cut off his legs. Then I along with Dexter and Mandark will fire are laser guns at his chest, the combine beams should destroy his evil heart which will bring him down." The TV then went back into static and eventually switched off by itself, the four were speechless from the information they got.

"That evil dude was in The Order Of The Toons?!"

"What! How is that possible? He's evil not good." said Eddy.

"I have to agree with you on that Eddy."

"What a shocking twist." said Ed.

"Well this explains a few things."

"Your absolutely right on that Mordecai."

"Thanks Double Dee."

"Hey guys check this out."

Eddy, Double Dee, and Mordecai looked to their left and saw Ed waving them towards an old doorway. Curious the three walked over to Ed and looked into the room and their eyes went wide in amazement. The room was large and was about fifteen feet wide, with a big chunk of the roof torn away which now showed the leaves and branches of the trees. The floor was dirty and muddy with some grass and saplings growing in some areas. In the middle of the room stood a round table with four chairs surrounding it. And on the west wall was a map of the entire world, and in front of the map was some device that was shaped like a TV camera.

The four entered and walked up to the map. They studied it closely and looked at each location on the map Ed then pointed to a dessert area. "Hey look at this guys its nowhere." He then pointed to another area. "And here's the land of Ooo, and here's Townsville, and here's camp Kidney." Eddy then smacked Ed on the head. "Okay we get it already."

Eddy looked over at Double Dee and saw him looking at the device, Eddy walked over to him. "So what is this thing Double Dee?"

"I have no idea Eddy, But it must be a projector since it's shape like a TV camera."

Double Dee then got behind it and noticed a poster on it. "Eddy look at this."

Eddy then looked at the poster and saw that it was a picture of the amulet with an arrow pointing up. "So what dose this mean Double Dee?"

"I think I got an idea Eddy take the amulet out." Eddy did what he was told and held the amulet by his side. "Okay now place it above the arrow." Again Eddy did what Double Dee said and placed the amulet inside a slot above the arrow. The devise then started to make noises and then suddenly the front of the device lit up and shined a green/white lights on two locations on the map. The green light was in the Townsville area and the white light was in a suburban area, the four looked at them in wonder.

"Hmm this is intriguing."

Mordecai scratched his chin. "I wonder what this means?"

A light bulb then shinned over Double Dee. "That's it these lights are showing us where the rest of order are, the green is Buttercup, and the white is Dexter."

Eddy smiled. "Great lets go get them." Eddy started for the exit but Double Dee grabbed his shoulder. "Wait a minute Eddy we can't get both of them at the same time."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't have time to get both of them at the same time, plus some of us well need to stay to build defenses for this temple."

"Guess your right Double Dee, so who do we go get first?"

"Well Eddy, I think we should get Dexter first."

Ed then ran up to them. "No we should Buttercup."

"No Ed, Dexter's brains will help us think of a solution."

"But Buttercup fights giant monsters all time, she'll be perfect."

"Well Eddy who do think we should get first."

"I hate to say it, but we should get brainiac first he could be useful to us."

"Aw." moaned Ed.

"Okay then let's go, Ed you stay here and help Mordecai with defenses, me and Eddy well be back soon."

Ed gave a salute.

"Okay Double Dee."

"Okay shock head lets go find Dexter."

 **Well after a long break, here is the next chapter.**


End file.
